Emily, Scott, Derek and Stiles
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Scott has just gotton over what happened with Jackson and the kanima when Emily an old friend shows up. She immediately falls for Derek, I mean what girl wouldn't right? But as she chases after him something is chasing after her and it's a lot darker and more sinister than love. Have a read a please review! If you want me to write another book please do tell me! Thanks guys!


I howled in pain as another bullet slashed my side. I was lucky it only flew past me cutting off some flesh and fur and didn't get embedded into me. I could already feel myself begin to change back into human form. My wolf form was exhausted but I had to hold on, the hunters were right behind me. I could see a road ahead and began to change into my human form. They couldn't kill me in front of heaps of people, right? I was only half changed back into human form when someone scooped me up from the ground, my blood from the bullet wounds must have been oozing onto him. He seemed familiar but I was too exhausted to open my eyes. I was naked now, in my full human form and in his arms, he was running. Fast. Another werewolf. But not my breed. He couldn't fully change into a wolf like me. He slowed down and gently placed me onto the ground, pulling off his jacket to cover me.

"Oh my god Emily." I heard him say and my eyes snapped open. He knew me. Wait I knew him!

"Scott!" I whimpered before falling into unconsciousness.

Figures paced around me nervously. I was still on the forest floor so either they hadn't bothered to move me or I hadn't been out long. I hoped for the latter.

I slowly sat up and looked into a familiar face. I immediately threw my arms around Scott's neck and he helped me to my feet, my arms clinging to him the whole time.

"Em, are you ok?" He asked, worry laced his voice.

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Scott and I had been friends for as long as I can remember, since we were really little. But I hadn't seen him nor this town for almost 3 years. We had grown up here and when my family and I had moved we had lost touch. I whimpered as I put pressure on my sore foot. The bullet was still in there.

"It's a really long story. I've been looking for you. I didn't have any where else to go. There's so much you don't kn-" I replied but then I caught his scent and looked around. There was a boy Scott and I's age, human. But there was a man a couple of years older. He was a werewolf. An alpha. And Scott was as well. I let go of Scott and stumbled back.

The other werewolf caught me sighing as if he didn't have time for this. Then his eyes widened and we acknowledged each other.

"Scott you're a…what….I.." My vision went blurry and I fell unconscious again, bleeding badly. The alpha caught me and picked me up.

He didn't say a word just glared at Scott and the other boy and stalked off, me in his hands and the boys following.

"Is she going to be alright?" Scott's voice was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

"I don't know," came the other werewolf's reply.

I blinked my eyes open. I was in Scott's bed in his room. It had changed so much and yet I still recognised it.

"Scott?" I whimpered.

"Em!" He replied, pushing the alpha out of the way and causing him to growl, but Scott didn't even notice.

I slowly sat up and blinked at him, trying to figure out whether what I thought I had smelled earlier was true. Unfortunately they were.

"Oh my god Scott you're a werewolf?!" I blurted out and could feel tears threatening my eyes. I wasn't even sure why.

Scott looked at me in mild surprise, as if he knew it was coming but it still caught him off guard.

"Let's not worry about that now," he murmured brushing strands of hair out of my face.

"I'm Stiles," the human boy interrupted, extending his hand and causing a growl from the werewolves. I smiled weakly at him.

"Emily," I shook his hand.

"That's Derek," Scott said looking over a the other werewolf. Derek just looked down at me with an icy glare. Only then did I realise just how good looking he was. Omg was he hot! Black hair was spiked up and his eyes were an intense green-hazily colour.

I immediately began searching his head for emotions and knew everything about him. I was born a werewolf so I had a special talent, like other werewolves that are born. Although I think it was only wolves who can fully turn.

"Stop that!" he growled, his eyes turning red.

Scott looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" he questioned but Derek's eyes were on me. I kept poking through his head until I found something interesting. Pain pierced my heart. Information flowed into me. His family, all killed in a fire then his sister murdered. He roared and leapt onto me in anger. Shocked I squeled but didn't stop.

"DEREK!" I heard Scott boom and Derek was thrown off me, his eyes red and fangs hung from his mouth.

Stiles hurried over to me and helped me to my feet. He ushered me into the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

Shock ran through my body and I just stared at the floor, not knowing what to do. Stiles looked over to me concern flowing into his brown eyes. He was really cute I realised. I managed a weak smile and zoned into Derek and Scott's conversation.

"What's she doing here?" Derek roared, I could feel his anger pulsing through him.

"I don't know, but what is your problem jumping on her like that?"

"You can't sense it can you?"

"Sense what?" Scott spat out.

"She's a wolf, but not like us. She can fully turn. Which is why the hunters were after her. She's dangerous."

Stiles was listening to the conversation too and he slowly turned around and looked at me. Tears burned my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. He rushed over to me and hugged me. I was crying in his shoulder and I didn't even know him. Well done Em. Well done.

"Go Derek," I heard Scott's voice and Derek leave. Stiles and I crept out of the bathroom and back into Scott's room. He looked up and his small smile immediately left his lips when he saw tears rolling down my cheeks. He ran over to me and hugged me, tight.

"Stiles I think you should go too," Scott suggested but I shook my head.

"It's ok, he can stay," I said meekly. Stiles smiled and sat down on my other side. They both looked at me waiting for an explanation. I sighed and began.

"I was 9 years old when my parents told me what I was. They helped me learn to control it and not be affected at the full moon. Then we moved. New town fresh start because people were starting to notice strange things about us. You know wolves running into our house, flashes of things. But when we moved we didn't know there was already a pack that had claimed that land. But it wasn't just a normal pack it was an alpha pack. Of your breed." I said looking to see if Scott and Stiles were following.

"Wait so theres more than one type of werewolves? How many are there?" Stiles asked.

"Two as far as I know. There are full shape shifters like me, who turn into full wolves and there are semi shifters like you." I answered pulling my long black hair into a messy ponytail.

I shifted in the little clothing I had on. Scotts jacket and someone must have put some shorts on me.

"The alpha pack tried to get me to join them and they killed my whole family," My voice wavered and tears threatened my eyes again. Scott's mouth fell open. He was close with my family. "That was 4 months ago now," i shuddered. "The alpha pack. They're after me. I don't know what they are going to do but I can promise people are going to get hurt."

"I know." A deep voice rumbled behind me and I jumped around to see Derek standing in the door way. I took a little step back.

_I won't hurt you, but don't go poking through my head again._

I heard it as if he had spoken but his mouth wasn't moving. He had sent me a telepathic message. "How did you do that?" I exclaimed. I had always been able to send them to people but never had one been sent to me. Derek shrugged and Scott and Stiles looked confused.

Derek looked me in the eye. "If they're coming then we have to be prepared."

That night Stiles and Derek went home and Scott and I slept in his bed. We grew up together so it wasn't really weird although I have to admit he had grown up to be really hot although not as hot as Derek. His mum was on late shift but I had called her and said I was in town for a visit and was wondering if I could stay at her house. She agreed and told me she would see me in the morning.

Scott climbed into bed next to me and I scooted closer to my big 'brother'. Which he basically was. Basically.

I closed my eyes and fell straight asleep.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air. I knew my eyes had turned yellow and fangs grew in my mouth. The nightmare had really shaken me. I pushed the urge to turn into wolf form down. Scott blinked at me sleepily.

"Em you ok?" he asked, sleep slurring his voice.

"Yeah, fine." I smiled weakly and slid my hand into his before closing my eyes again.

Weak sunlight filtered through the window but that wasn't what woke me up. It was the feeling of being watched. I sat up and realised I was right. Derek stood in the door way watching me. But instead of his usual cold glare a soft concerned one replaced it with a hint of something in them. I searched his mind. Jealousy? It changed back to his normal glare as soon as he saw me looking at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Since your nightmare." He said, not a single flicker of emotion showing on his face.

"How did you know I had a nightmare?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I felt it."

"Morning," Scott grunted then shot up when he saw Derek. "What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

Derek just looked at him then back at me with that same look in his eyes as though he were jealous of something. I was trying to figure out what when I realised. I had one hand in Scott's hand and the other wrapped firmly around him His bare chest pressed up against my side. I liked seeing Derek jealous. It made him even hotter. If possible. So i lay my head on Scott's chest and he cuddled up to me. Derek growled and rolled his eyes. Jealousy rolled off him. A smirk came across my face.

"Scott you're going to be late for school." Derek said.

Scott jolted up right. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed.

He jumped out of bed leaving me exposed. The jacket had come undone and now only just covered my breasts. I caught Derek looking at me and the smirk came back onto my face. I didn't even pull the jacket together. I just sat up and stretched, exposing even more tanned, smooth skin. I could hear Derek's heart start to beat faster and his breathing starting to become more rapid.

"Stop it," he growled and prowled over to me, pulling the jacket together and zipping it up. We were so close we could have kissed. And believe me, I wanted too.

Just as we were both leaning in closer Derek took a step back. He took in a deep shaky breath.

"I'm going to wait down stairs," he muttered.

"Wait for what?" I asked

"Scott told me to watch you while he was at school," Derek explained, sounding very unenthusiastic.

"I don't need protecting!" I replied indignantly. Derek looked me up and down and his green eyes flashed red for a moment before he turned around and stalked down the stairs. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

I went to shower and bumped into Scott who was getting out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his bottom half. God he was good looking now. He smiled and walked away, glancing back.

I showered and put on makeup and did my hair. I was walking into Scott's room when he was heading out, a towel wrapped around me this time.

"Hey, borrow any clothes you can find," He offered. "My mums or mine." he laughed a little and gave me a hug good bye. I pulled him closer and wouldn't let him go.

"Thank you Scott. So much. I missed you," I mumbled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and only did I pull back when I felt my towel slipping. I grabbed it but was too slow and Scott saw a flash of my breast. I looked to the ground in embarrassment and when I looked up Scott was looking at me with yellow-amber eyes. My breath caught in my throat.

Scott took a step closer and then one back struggling for control. It wasn't his fault. I'd teased him.

"D..Derek?" I called quietly. Derek ran up the stairs and was shocked when he first realised what had happened. He stepped between Scott and I.

"Scott, back off." Scott looked like he was about to argue but closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were back to brown.

"Em… I'm so sorry!" He tried to step closer but Derek growled. Scott gave him the dirtiest look before stepping back and putting his attention back to me.

"Em…" he trailed off clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine Scott. Don't worry," I smiled. "Go to school, have a good day."

Scott smiled and nodded but I could tell his smile was fake. He gave an icy glare to Derek and headed down the stairs.

Derek turned around slowly to face me. He looked down at me wearing just a towel and glared at me disapprovingly. He took a step closer and I thought we were going to have a repeat of what just happened but he simply turned me around and ushered me into Scott's room.

"Get some clothes on," was all he said before slamming the door. I heard him jog down the steps.

I let out a breath and began searching through Scott's closet.

Dressed in one of Scott's black T-shirts (which was at least 10 sizes too big) and a pair of his mums old skinny jeans, (which were also too big) I went downstairs. Derek was sitting on the couch and stood up when I entered. He looked me up and down and I caught my breath. He seemed to be eating me with his eyes alone.

I didn't have a bra on and I could feel my nipples hardening. Derek noticed. He let out a soft growl and took a step forward then back again.

I sighed. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

Derek sighed as well. "How long are you staying?" He asked blatantly.

Hurt flashed across my face so I glanced down. He really didn't want me here. I had planned to re-build my life here, but I really liked Derek and I didn't want to annoy him.

"Just a couple days." I replied.

"You were going to stay weren't you?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"But I get that you don't want me here." I added.

He sighed. "Emily… It's not that I don't want you here… I just have other issues going on right now." He let down his walls for a moment and I could feel he actually cared for me. Even just a tiny bit. But immediately they were back up and his eyes were stone cold again. I sighed, again.

"Come on if you're going to stay you might as well get an education. We'll sign you up for Beacon Hills High."

"School? Really?" I stared at him, shocked but followed him into his car and we remained silent as he drove to the school.

Derek was pretending to be my brother. EW! My 'guardian' apparently. Since he was over 18 and you needed a guardian or parent to sign you up for school. We filled out a bunch of forms and they said I could start tomorrow. He drove me back to Scott's where Scott was now arriving home. We smiled but it was still awkward.

We all sat up in Scott's room until Scott finally spoke. "Em, you know I love you but you can't live here forever. Not in the same bed as me." He laughed but it was awkward.

"I know Scott and I promise it will only be a few more nights. Can I just stay on the couch for a couple more?" I asked.

Scott smiled and grabbed me in a hug. "You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can stay here for as long as it takes for you to find somewhere else. I just mean we can't live together, you know in the same bed." We both laughed at this. Derek even chuckled a little. _His smile was so beautiful._

I hadn't meant to but I knew I had sent that to him telepathically. Derek's head whipped around and stared at me. I pulled my eyes to the floor and huddled closer to Scott who wrapped his arm around me. Derek's eyes narrowed and he got up. "I'm leaving," was all he said before he whipped around and was gone. Not 5 minutes later Stiles stumbled in.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Scott commented chuckling. I giggled but walked over to Stiles and gave him a quick hug. He seemed surprised at first but was reluctant to let go after he had relaxed. I looked outside to the darkening sky.

"Tomorrow's my first day of school." I sighed and got ready for bed. Stiles, Scott and I made a quick dinner and chatted for awhile before deciding to go to sleep. Scott tried to tell Stiles to sleep on the floor but he ended up saying Stiles and I could sleep in his bed and he would sleep on the floor. Stiles was very pleased with this. I snuggled up to Stiles and he wrapped his arms around me. Gosh all these Beacon Hills boy are cute.

Stiles drove me to school the next morning. I went to the office to get my timetable and then one by one went to my classes. All the work was easy. I breezed through it. Everyone was super nice and friendly. By second last period I was getting bored in chemistry when some guy came over to sit next to me.

"Hey, I'm Isaac La-," He smiled but it soon turned to a shocked face. He was a werewolf. We realised it at the same time. I glanced over to Scott and Stiles who were staring at us helplessly. Scott looked like he was ready to tear Isaac's head off and Stiles' look wasn't far from it.

"Your one of Derek's," I gasped recognising his scent mingled with Derek's. I growled and the class looked at me. I quietened down and then glared at Isaac.

"What the hell is Derek's problem? Going around turning teenagers into werewolves?" I spat at Isaac.

He looked slightly amused at me. I didn't talk to him the rest of the class and rushed out as soon as the bell rang. Scott and Stiles caught up to me as I stormed out of the school.

"Em where are you going?" Scott called after me.

"To find Derek." I stated and ran off breaking into wolf form.

I tracked Derek's scent back to a block of apartments and smashed my fist on his door he hauled it open and I stormed into the apartment. It was cold and dreary and the only thing in it was a staircase spiralling steeply upwards and a desk. He glared at me and smashed the door closed.

"What?" he spat.

"How many have you turned?" I demanded. Every werewolf, especially born ones, knew you weren't mean to turn people. It caused questions from their family and friends.

When he didn't answer I spoke for him. "Scott, Isaac. Who else?" I demanded banging my fist onto the table.

"I didn't turn Scott. You know that. The old alpha did. I've turned 3 people. But they wanted it!" He snarled.

My claws dug into the desk in my outrage. He risked the werewolf species being found out. He risked not only my life but hundreds of other all around the world.

"Have you NO common sense?" I screamed at him i lifted my hand and struck him on the face, leaving a small slice from my claws. My eyes had turned yellow and I felt my wolf emerging. I closed my eyes and pushed her back down.

I opened my eyes, back to their normal blue colour, and saw the cut begin to heal on Derek's gorgeous face. I realised what I had done and took a step back. He hadn't even retaliated. Just stood there watching me with the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes, though anger was there as well.

"Derek… I'm so sorry…" I pushed past him and he grabbed for my hand but I tugged it away from him and ran back to Scott's. He wasn't home yet so I grabbed an old back pack of his which I knew he wouldn't need and chucked in some clothes. I made a note to return the stuff as soon as I found my wallet which was somewhere in the forest along with my bag from when i was being chased by hunters.

I pulled the back pack on and was running out the door when Derek grabbed my hand and pinned me against the wall.

"Where are you going?" He demanded but the look in his eyes was soft.

"I… I have to leave. I don't know why I came here. I just did. It was stupid and impulsive. I'm sorry I've been a nuisance since I came."

"You haven't been a nuisance. A distraction, yes. But a good one." He growled and his hands slid around me.

"Oh…umm…" Stiles slowed his pace when he saw me and Derek. Derek leaped off me growling at Stiles. Stiles went to leave when Scott showed up.

"Hey…what's happening?" Scott looked around confused. I slid down to the ground and sighed putting my head in my hands.

After explaining things, awkwardly might i add, to Scott I put his bag back and Derek was about to leave and was walking off the front porch when I grabbed him and pulled him to my side. He growled menacingly and somehow I found that so sexy. I didn't want to let go of his hand so i intwined my fingers with his. He gripped them back before letting go.

"What?" he demanded.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked. This caught him off guard. He stared at me before composing himself again.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied.

"Fine." I snarled and grabbed his hand. He tried pulling it back but I held it tight. I looked into his eyes and began searching through his head. There was so much interesting things but not what I was looking for.

"Stop!" he snarled but I continued none the less.

"STOP!" He screamed. His eyes turned red and he forced me down. He was an Alpha. I was just a Beta. Pain seared through my body and I screeched.

Scott ran down the stairs. It was his turn to save me. He tackled Derek onto the ground and roared at him. He was protective over the people he loved. I knew that, but I was still surprised when Derek submitted to him. That's when I saw it. His eyes. They flashed red. Not Derek's though. Scotts.

Derek and I exchanged bewildered looks. Scott got up of Derek and walked over to me. His eyes yellow again. He reached his hand out to me, but I could only gape at him.

His eyes were _yellow._ Which meant he hadn't killed anyone for the alpha power. He was a true Alpha. I had never met one but had heard legends of them. How they became alphas simply from seer will power and courage. They didn't have to kill for it.

"Scott….your eyes… they were red." I stammered.

"What?" Scott looked at me, fully human now.

"You're a true Alpha." I heard Derek's voice. It sounded as stunned as I felt.

"So that means Scott can be an alpha without having to kill anyone? Awesome!" Stiles smiled but one look from Derek and Scott wiped it off his face. I moved closer to Derek. We were still out on the porch and a chilli breeze swept past. I shivered and went to huddle up to Derek. I leaned into him, Stiles and Scott bickering, and I could feel him start to lift his arm as if he might just hug me. Scott's eyes turned to us and Derek's arm shot back to his side. I sighed.

"You look cold, Em," Scott commented, not noticing Derek and I's 'almost but not quite there hug thing'. I shrugged and Scott came over to me and wrapped his arm around me. Derek stiffened and I could feel a growl rising in his throat. Scott steered me inside and when I looked back for Derek, he was gone.

Days went by and we went on with life, going to school and doing homework. You know how I said that Scott was basically my brother? Well that brotherly feeling was in the past. I had to admit I might be sporting a little crush on him. Which partly made me feel sick. He was _Scott. _I think the other thing that sucked was that it seemed I had little crushes on all the guys. Wow what was wrong with me? Stiles was growing on me as well. He was always so happy and bubbly and funny. I loved him for it. And then there was Derek. I hadn't seen him since our 'almost but not quite there hug thing'. I sighed, twirling my pen around on my desk in English, our new english teacher blabbering on. She was quite pretty although something about her tugged me inside. After school I'll go see Derek I decided. So when school finally finished I packed up my things and ran to Stiles.

"Hey," I smiled. "Reckon you can drop me off at Derek's?" I asked.

"I would prefer not to," Stiles said shooting me a look.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee." I begged slipping my hand into his. Yeah so what maybe I was leading him on a little?

Stiles sighed and squeezed my hand. "Fine," he agreed grudgingly. I smiled and squeezed his hand in return.

He dropped me off and I said I'll get Derek to drop me home. I knocked but didn't bother waiting. I just opened it and walked in. How stupid was I? "Hey I wa-" I stopped mid sentence.

Derek's head shot up. He was lying on his bed making out with a girl underneath him. _My english teacher?! _

My mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god!" I heard her yelp and jump under the sheets. Derek and I just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't bother trying to reel them in. I knew I couldn't. It was the most painful thing I'd ever felt. I knew he felt my pain. He got up and took a step towards me but knew it was no use. Under other circumstances I would have admired that he wasn't wearing a shirt but that made it ten times worse. I took in a shaky breath and backed away. We weren't together but that didn't make the pain any less._ How could you do this to me? _

I didn't even want him to hear it but I was screaming it in my head and knew he could.

_I'm sorry. _

I shook my head as I heard him whisper it without saying it aloud.

I clutched my stomach, feeling sick, and spun and ran. I don't know where but I just ran and ran until couldn't run anymore and I dropped onto the ground. I sobbed and screamed and cried into the grass until I didn't have any energy left. I was half asleep when Scott found me. He picked me up and carried me the whole way home. It could have been an hour long journey or it could have been minutes.

"Derek…" I whispered as I fell back to sleep.

I didn't do anything for 3 days. I didn't cry, didn't talk, barely drank and didn't eat. Let alone move. I lay in Scott's bed and when he came to bed I didn't hug him or even look at him. Stiles had told me Scott had gone over to Derek's after he brought me home and bashed the crap out of him. That made me feel so much worse. Not that I even acknowledged that Stiles or anyone was talking to me. I think what hit me the hardest was Derek was basically saying we aren't and never will be together. Eventually I started talking to Stiles and Scott. No-one else. Once I heard Derek pull up but Scott told him to leave. Derek said he was sorry but Scott was furious. Scott knew I'd fallen for Derek the moment I'd laid eyes on him. And I also knew it killed him to see me like this. That's why on the 4th day of nothingness I got up and took a shower, got dressed did my makeup and hair and was ready for when Scott came home from school.

"Hey you're up!" He smiled and walked over to give me a hug. I hugged him longer than friends would and when he went to pull away I took the opportunity. I leaned in and kissed him. At first he was flustered and very surprised, but soon he leaned into it. We fell onto his bed, me on top. My hands immediately went to his abs and crawled under his shirt. We swapped positions so i was on the bottom, our lips never unlocking. I pulled his shirt off and was about to pull off my own when Stiles walked in. The shock that was on his face hahaha. He thought he was going crazy.

Scott and I jumped up and looked around in embarrassment. Scott grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, causing me to whimper quietly. Only Scott heard and smirked at me. The rest of the evening was uncomfortable to say the least. Finally when Stiles left Scott and I crawled into bed to finish our make out session. We ended up falling asleep, our bodies entwined, little did I know Derek had snuck up on us and peeped in at me and Scott through the window. The pain in his eyes mirrored mine when I saw him and Miss. Blake, but more than pain there was jealousy and anger and hatred, not towards me, but to Scott.

The days went by and although me and Scott weren't officially a couple we had some hot make out sessions. Exactly two weeks and 3 days after my walk in on Derek and Miss Blake (not that I was counting or anything) I was walking from the living room to the toilet when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into my bedroom. I was ready to scream and grab out my claws but a hand clamped over my mouth and I looked up into those breath taking green eyes.

I immediately melted and felt tears burning at the back of my eyes. "Derek." I was breathless. His body was inches away from mine, and my back was against a wall. His hands were on the wall, either side of me.

"Em.." He pushed some strands of hair back behind my ear.

Then I felt the anger coming to the surface. I stood up straighter and clamped my hands into fists.

"How dare you?" I snarled at him. "How dare you come here and act like you've done nothing wrong?" I choked and had to compose myself. "Go." I snarled but secretly hoped he'd stay. When he didn't move I snarled at him but it was ruined when I had to choke back a sob.

"You broke me Derek," I whispered. "You shattered me. I can't be put back together. I don't know why you're here but if it's to torture me more than mission accomplished."

This made him back off a little. His hands slid off the wall and he stood a little further away.

"How doesn't this hurt you?" I asked, tears now streaming down my face. "If I saw anyone in as much pain as I was in I would feel at least a little bad, especially knowing it was all my fault!"

His eyes just connected with mine but he didn't say anything.

"Say something!" I cried. He pulled me into his embrace and whispered into my ear; "It's killing me to know you're hurting." At this point I'm practically sobbing, Derek looks like he might be on the brink of being on the brink of possibly crying and then my legs gave out. Derek caught me and allowed me to cry into his shoulder for a few minutes. That made perfect sense, crying over Derek into Derek's shoulder. After I started to stop crying he pushed me back a little so my face was millimetres away from mine. Then he did the unthinkable. My crazy obsession leaned in and kissed me. At first I was dazed in absolute shock. His hands slid down my head and down my back. Then the anger came again. I couldn't do this, not to Scott and not to myself. I pushed him off even though I really didn't want to. The look on his face made me want to scream. He looked so shocked and so hurt.

"I… I thought…I thought you liked me…?" He stammered. That was a first. Derek unsure?

I looked to the floor, unable to hold his green gaze. "Derek I more than like you… But I just can't. Not yet. I want to," I chuckled although not in happiness. "But I can't do that to Scott." At Scott's name Derek's gaze hardened.

"You're choosing him over me?" He asked, his teeth gritted.

"No." I said, meeting his gazed again. "You chose her over me. And I was left with Scott. I didn't choose Scott over you, you chose someone over me." And with that I began crying again. Derek stared at me as I slumped against the wall. I could feel his urge to comfort me but knew he wouldn't. He turned around and went to climb out the window before looking back to me. Our gazes connected and I knew he heard my thoughts as clearly as if I'd spoken them.

_I loved you. _

The pain in his eyes was indescribable as he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. That's when I fell to the ground and lay there crying over Derek. Again.

I cleaned myself up before Scott got home. I couldn't tell him Derek had been here let alone that I'd kissed him. Scott would probably kill Derek. Not even kidding.

I wiped off my running makeup and reapplied. I was walking out of the bathroom wearing just underpants and one of Scott's shirts when he and Stiles came up the steps.

I could feel Scott's gaze on me but I could also feel Stiles'. I tried not to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Scott realised too and threw a glare over to Stiles before striding over to me and wrapping an arm around my waste and pulling me into a kiss. Guilt burned inside of me. Mainly because Scott's kiss didn't light the flame inside of me that Derek's did. I tried to ignore the half of me that wanted Derek instead of Scott and tried to act normal as we watched movies and ate dinner.

"Cya Stiles," I smiled. He gave me a hug and I could feel Scott's glare on Stiles as he held on for possibly a second to long.

Tonight just wasn't my night.

I liked making Derek jealous but not Scott. It didn't suit him, where it just somehow made Derek hotter… Derek…. I pinched myself in anger. Don't think about him! I screamed at myself.

Scott looked over at me. Shit he'd heard my thoughts! "Bye Stiles!" I smiled and slammed the door in his face before hurrying up stairs. Awkward.

The next weeks flew by and everything settled back into place, everything except for the urge inside of me to find Derek.

Scott and I were out holding hands and walking through the forest when I felt it. Pain ripped across my chest and I fell to the ground.

"Emily?!" Scott's voice was panicked and he ran over to me.

"Somethings wrong." I choked out.

"What? What is it?" His eyes were wild with fear for me.

"Someones hurt." I'd had this before, where I felt a wound that had been given to someone close to me but couldn't see it.

"Who?"

"I don't know. When someone close to me gets hurt I feel a portion of their pain, I felt it when my parents were killed." I replied.

"Can you find out who it is?" Scott asked.

I nodded. "I can try and go into their thoughts." I closed my eyes and focused on the pain which intensified it and squeezed a grunt out of me. I felt Scott's hand envelope mine and I drew some strength from him before focusing on the pain again. I saw a flash of a girl on the forest floor and then another of the same girl against a wall. I realised it was me. Then I saw flames and smoke everywhere.

"Derek!" I gasped out. "It's Derek! He's hurt!"

Scott's eyes hardened. "Derek?" he snarled. "You said someone close to you, how is Derek close to you? Have you seen him?"

My mouth opened and closed but no words came out. I had to tell the truth to Scott, he would know if I was lying.

"Just once. A couple of weeks ago he came into my bedroom and…." I trailed off remembering our kiss.

"What happened?" Scott asked through gritted teeth.

"He kissed me." My voice was barely a whisper. Scott looked up from my gaze and I could see the anger in his eyes. He shook his head as if he had expected it.

"I knew this would happen."

"Scott I pushed him off! I swear! Listen to my heartbeat!" I grabbed Scott's face and pulled it closer to my chest so he could her my heart. "I pushed him off and he left." I spoke slowly and Scott knew I was telling the truth. He leaned in and kissed me but pain ripped across my stomach this time and I fell to the ground again in pain. Scott picked me up and scented the air.

"Guess we have to find Derek then."

We scented the night air trying to pick up Derek's scent with me occasionally falling to the ground in pain. Finally Scott put up a hand to stop me and sniffed for a bit. "I think I can scent him!" He gasped. I raised my head and took in a deep breath.

"Me too!" I exclaimed and we ran in the same direction, me changing into my wolf form and Scott changing into his. We ended up at Derek's apartment.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott sighed. "He was here this whole time?"

I just tried not to think about the last time I'd been here. We ran up the stairs, Scott changing back to human but I stayed in my wolf form regretting changing now. I'd be naked when I changed back. Great.

Scott pushed open Derek's apartment door and I rushed in smelling blood but I couldn't see Derek. Scott pushed past me and ran to the other side of Derek's bed.

"Here!" he called. I ran over to find Derek lying unconscious on the floor. Blood pooled around him off gashes on his stomach and chest. I lay down next to Derek trying to give him some of my warmth and take away some pain.

"Who did this?" Scott exclaimed, but I couldn't answer. Derek's gashes were healing but slowly. We managed to lift him onto his bed and take off his ripped and bloody shirt. Scott had gotten him a glass of water and poured some into his mouth but there wasn't much more we could do for him. We sat there, me still in wolf form, and watched as his wounds healed. It was like watching paint dry. Finally his eyes flickered open and he looked at us, confused. His eyes flickered to me in wolf form.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice stony cold.

"Saving you!" Scott retorted. Derek pushed himself to his feet, his wounds healing faster now and looked at me. I made the decision to change into my human form. I needed to be able to speak. I quickly changed to be left naked and I saw both the boys eyes flicker over to me. Both went to stand in front of me not wanting the other to see me. Derek stepped in front of me first, his back centimetres away from me and stood snarling at Scott. But Scott growled and pulled me out from behind Derek and behind him. He wrapped his arms behind him and around me, pushing me into his back. He glared at Derek both snarling at each other. Scott shrugged off his jacket, his arms unwrapping themselves from around me and he handed it to me, still facing Derek. I quickly pulled on the jacket and zipped it up, severely regretting the idea of changing into wolf form. I stepped out from behind Scott and looked at Derek. I wanted to run to him and jump on him but instead I stood beside Scott and allowed him to slip his hand into mine. Derek's face didn't change but when he saw my hand in Scott's i saw his fist clench.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"The alpha pack." He replied. My mouth swung open.

"Wha…?" I couldn't speak.

Scott looked shocked as well. "Why? What did they want?" He demanded.

Derek's gaze went from Scott's face to mine. "You."

I sighed shakily. "I knew this would happen," I muttered. "I'm so sorry Derek." I looked down over all of his gashes and he followed my gaze.

"What are you going to do?" was all he said.

"I'm going to give them what they want." I said going to turn around but Scott grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You can't they might kill you!" Scott gasped.

"I can't let anyone else get hurt," I whispered.

Scott pulled me close to him and rested his head atop of mine. "I can't let them hurt you, and I won't." He said his eyes turning yellow.

"NO! I'm NOT letting you go up against them NO WAY!" I argued. But Scott had made up his mind.

"Are you crazy?" Derek scolded him. "This is a pack of Alphas. And you're a beta. And you think you can beat them? You really are stupid."

Scott glared at Derek and turned back to me. "I won't let them hurt you Em." he repeated.

"You don't have a choice," I half smiled before stepping back from him.

"I'll come with you," Derek and Scott both said at the same time. They gave each other another icy glare.

"No.'' I said to both of them. Derek pushed Scott back and walked up beside me.

"I'm coming." He stated and grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Scott just stared helplessly after us.

We started trying to scent them out but had no luck. We barely knew what they smelled like and even if we did it would be hard finding them. They could be anywhere by now.

Eventually we gave up. Night had fallen and my legs were about to give in. We were out behind some building and I leant against the wall and slithered my back down it till i was sitting on the ground. i pulled my knees up under my chin. Derek had bought me some shorts when we were out but now I was cold with only the shorts and Scott's jacket on. I started to shiver before Derek slid down beside me. I leaned into his warmth and lay my head on his chest. I felt him stiffen in surprise but he didn't move away. To my surprise he put an arm around me and pulled me closer. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and I realised I couldn't pretend to not like him anymore. I sat up on my knees facing Derek and put a hand on his face, I leant closer until our lips were nearly touching and after a second of hesitation he filled the gap between us. Our kiss started out slow and gentle but became rough. Suddenly we had to be closer to each other. He pulled my hips towards his and I wrapped my legs around him as best I could with him sitting down. My hands wandered up beneath his shirt and i ran my fingers lightly down his abs until I reached the top of his pants. My hands brushed over them and I felt him shudder in pleasure beneath me. He stood up, my legs firmly wrapped around his waste still and his lips plastered to mine. He carried me kissing practically the whole way back to his apartment.

We fell onto his bed and I pulled his shirt over his head before he unzipped the jacket I was wearing and pulled it off leaving me bare chested. He growled in pleasure and we undressed each other until we were completely naked. I spent the rest of the night there but most of the time I wasn't sleeping. Wink Wink.

I eventually fell asleep in Derek's arms and woke as the morning sunshine shined through the window. I yawned and blinked open my eyes, huddling closer to a still sleeping Derek. At my movement he blinked open his eyes as well and looked at me. I smiled and he pulled me, if possible closer. We were both still completely naked I realised. I sighed. I'm sure I was going to regret this I thought at first but was I? I mean I was happy. And that's what Scott would want right?

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up and Derek up again. I yawned and reached down to get it. "Hello?" my voice sounded groggy.

"Emily! Where the hell have you been?!" Scott's voice on the other end of the phone yelled frantically.

I jumped out of bed and looked at Derek. He had heard Scott's voice and was staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"Uh I… stayed the night at Derek's cause I didn't want to wake you. We had no luck finding the alphas." I explained.

"You stayed… at Derek's?" He asked and I knew his teeth were gritted. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Uh yeah…" I trailed off unsure of what to say. I looked down and that's when I realised I was still naked. Shit. "Uh Scott I'm going to be home in like an hour ok so I'll talk to you then, cya." I hung up the phone, not giving him a chance to answer. I grabbed Scott's jacket and wrapped it around me and looked around for my shorts. Derek caught my attention and I saw him pulling on some pants.

"Do you regret it?" He asked. At first I didn't know what he was talking about but then I realised he was talking about us hooking up.

"No." I said firmly, and I didn't but no doubt it would cause problems. Like where was I going to stay when Scott found out.

I found my shorts, or half of them. Derek must have ripped them in his frantic struggle to undress me. I felt hot just thinking about it.

"Hey do you have any…." I trailed off when I saw Derek staring at me, his eyes red. "What?" I asked looking behind me, nothing.

"I can smell your arousal from here," he said gruffly. My eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Do you have any pants?" I asked quickly changing the subject. He nodded and turned away, amusement glittering in his eyes. He came back with a grey shirt.

"No I said pants," I sighed.

"This will be long enough to be a dress," he chuckled. I smiled and unzipped the jacket. I could feel his eyes hungrily looking over my naked body. Instead of putting the shirt on I wrapped my arms around him and leaned in and kissed me. His hands slithered down my back and he gripped my ass. Picking me up I wrapped my legs around him. We stayed like this for a good 10 minutes before I slithered back down his bare chest and reached for the shirt he had given me. He was right it was like a short dress.

"I'll drive you home." He said and we began to make our way down the stairs. I slipped my hand into his and he looked down at it slightly shocked but then looked into my eyes and gripped it.

We were almost at his car when he stopped. "What?" I asked but then I scented them too. The alpha pack.

One minute Derek was next to me and the next he was gone. I spun around and saw him pinned to the ground by a girl in her werewolf form, although she was Derek's breed, so she couldn't change fully.

"Derek!" I yelled and pulled off his shirt so i could put it on later and swiftly changed into my wolf form. I attacked the woman on Derek and started ripping at her but someone pulled me off of her and slammed me down, hard. I whimpered and looked up to see a guy, his eyes red and claws outstretched. He slashed them across my back and I struggled to stand up. He raised his hand again and I waited for the pain but it never came. I looked behind me to see Derek slashing at the guys throat and looked to see the girl who had originally attacked Derek lying on the floor. I crouched back and leaped onto his back digging my claws into his shoulders. He went to fall back onto me but I was too quick and leaped out of the way, sending him crashing to the ground. Then the girl was up again and she had a pole in her hand. Derek leaped at her but she batted him with the pole, sending him flying.

I gasped and went to help him but was pulled back by the guy. He pinned me to the ground and I watched helplessly as the woman attacked Derek until he was on his hands and knees gasping for air. That's when she drove the pole through his back. It actually came out the other side through his stomach.

My eyes widened and I howled, seeing as I couldn't scream. Maybe Scott would hear it?! Just then I heard the tapping of a stick and a blind man walked in. I gasped. He was the one who had killed my parents. I struggled to get free of the person holding me down but their grip just tightened. He looked directly at me and in a calm voice said; "Change back to your human form. Oh and get her that shirt." He said looking first at me then at the person holding me down then at my discarded shirt. What? How could he know it was there if he was blind?

"Change back," the woman with the pole through Derek repeated and to prove her point she twisted the pole in Derek causing him to gasp in pain. I quickly changed back, afraid for Derek and my captor reached for my shirt, one foot still heavily pressed against my back. I managed to pull the shirt over me and looked up to see the blind man had crouched down in front of Derek.

"Ok let's have a chat," He said a sick grin coming across his face. "Sorry about this Derek, I asked Kali to be gentle but…."

"This is me being gentle," she said and twisted the pole in Derek's back.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Let… Let her go." Derek got out, breathing heavily.

The blind guy waved two fingers at me and my captor let me up. I went to run to Derek but Derek shook his head.

"No." he muttered. Tears streamed down my face and I put a hand over my mouth in order not to cry out.

"See we're not unreasonable," Blind guy said.

"What do you want? You wanna kill me?" Derek said between shallow breaths.

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision then simple murder. In fact I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have.

Kali twisted the pipe in Derek again and I took a step forward, anger flooding my body. "You're killing him!" I screamed.

She smiled and wiggled a finger at me. "Not yet little girl, but I could." I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out." She spoke in a smart ass voice. "But just to be on the safe side Deucalion, you might wanna get to the point." So that was his name.

He gave a small nod and continued; "Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha Pack is everyone wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you, both of you actually." he said and gazed up at, to my surprise, me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Not interested." I spoke firmly.

"You haven't even heard my pitch yet!" he said pretending to be offended.

"I know what you want us to do," Derek spoke struggling to breathe. "You want us to kill our own pack to join yours."

"No!" Deucalion exclaimed as if this was outrageous. "I want you to kill one of them. Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do that yourself." He looked at me as if he could see me. "I did it, Ennis did it, Kali did." He chuckled softly, causing me to shiver. I looked around but no one was around. How? "Tell 'em what it's like Kali. To kill one of your own."

A sick smile came across her face. "Mmm…. Liberating."

"Listen to her. You see the reason I'm always invested in new talent is that we all know a pack is stronger than a lone wolf due to all its individual parts. The stronger the individual, the stronger the whole. When I lost my sight one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my alpha role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster and more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability by killing another one. In fact I," Deucalion chuckled before he continued. "I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a better individual whole."

He walked towards me and I stumbled back in fear but he grabbed my face, ignoring Derek's comment about not touching me, and felt it.

"You're right Kali, she looks like her mother." He said. I growled and clenched my fists.

He walked away before turning back to us. "You will do what I ask. You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas, I am the apex of apex predators," his voice was raising every word. "I am death destroyer of worlds," he was yelling now. "I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" Lightening started flashing out of no where and Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek. I gasped in relief but my relief was short lived as Derek fell onto his side. Kali put out an arm for Deucalion and Ennis followed behind them. I rushed over to Derek, but there wasn't much I could do. I looked up and watched as they disappeared out the door.

I grabbed one of Derek's long sleeved shirts and and wrapped it around the hole in him, tying it with the sleeves. I had managed to get him to his feet and upstairs onto his bed and was trying to help him but all he really needed was time. I went to pick up my phone to text Scott when he and Stiles burst in. They took in the scene before rushing over.

"What happened?" Scott exclaimed. "I was wondering where you were when you didn't show up and then when we got here I saw and smelt all the blood!"

"The alpha pack showed up again and we had a chat." I explained everything that Deucalion had said to Scott and Stiles.

"Great so now he wants you to kill us. Is it just me or does it really seem like the bad guys are always wanting you guys to kill your own pack! First the Derek's uncle and now them!" Stiles sighed. I got up from where I was sitting beside Derek and walked over to Scott.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

Scott nodded. "Just give him time." He went to pull me into a hug but I jumped back in pain. "Em what's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing I'm fine," I said clutching my side and stomach. When I moved my hands away blood soaked Derek's shirt.

"Emily!" Scott and Stiles gasped at the same time.

"Let me see," Scott urged and went to lift up the shirt but I pulled it back down.

"I don't have any pants on," I said.

Scott smiled. "That's ok, I've seen you with out pants on before."

But I didn't see the humour to it and apparently neither did Derek because he was suddenly in front of me and his hand was around Scott's throat. Ok so maybe he was going to be ok.

Scott started to make a choking noise and me and Stiles jumped into action. "Derek stop!" Stiles yelled pushing at Derek.

"Derek." I placed my hand on his arm and he slowly lowered Scott back down to the ground. He growled at Scott and pulled me behind me protectively. I have to admit he looked SO hot when he was being protective.

Scott gasped for breath and looked up at Derek. "What is this? She's MY girlfriend!" Scott shouted. He looked at me for support but I couldn't meet his eyes. "Emily?" he gasped.

"Scott I'm sorry…" I began but Scott was already storming out. Stiles looked at me, shocked.

"I thought you were better than this Emily, seeing as Derek did pretty much the same thing to you." Stiles glared at us and stormed out behind Scott. I slumped onto the bed. Then the tears came. Derek sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and eventually we fell asleep, my last thought was the look of shock on Scott's face and Stiles words ringing in my ears.

The next day I woke and Derek was gone. I stretched and looked around but couldn't see him and when I scented the air his scent was stale. He'd been gone for about half an hour. I stretched and at that moment Derek walked in holding a tray of food. I realised how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten for ages.

"Hey," I smiled and walked up to him, kissing him. "Thank you. I'm starving." We ate in silence and when were done I got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I sighed. "I have to go fix things with Scott." Derek looked thoroughly unimpressed so I walked back over to him and leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waste and tried to pull me closer but I reluctantly pulled back. I turned around and began walking out and felt Derek's eyes on my ass. Just to stir him up I leaned down and picked up my torn up shorts. I knew he could see my bum since I was still only wearing his shirt.

"Oh," I smiled sweetly and turned around. "Can I borrow your car?"

I parked the car and swung the keys around my finger. After some convincing he had given in but I had had to make some very sexual promises to him. I smiled then remembered what I was here for. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door of Scott's house. I knocked. "Scott?" I called. I could scent he was here but there was no answer. "Scott please?" I begged. Still nothing. "I'm not leaving till you answer the door!" I huffed. I heard him sigh angrily and walk down, slowly just to piss me off, before unlocking the door. He didn't say anything, just opened the door and turned around. He walked away to his room and I followed. He sat down on his bed but I didn't dare sit next to him.

"Scott, I'm so sorry! Let me explain-"

"Go." He said his eyes landing on my bag. He must have packed it for me.

"Scott?" I said in surprise.

"Leave." He growled.

"Please Scott-" I tried to take a step towards him but stopped when he bared his teeth which were now growing longer.

"Please, just go." He said slumping. "You were playing me the whole time! Really you just wanted Derek! As soon as he wanted you, you ditched me for him!"

I looked to the floor. He was right. "I'm sorry." I choked out. "I'm so, so sorry." And with that I grabbed my bag and walked out, tears streaming down my face. I drove the car back to Derek's but didn't go straight up. I cried there for awhile. I had been doing a lot of crying lately and didn't want Derek to see me. After I was done, I wiped my face and pulled some makeup out of my bag, dabbing it on to try and cover up my red puffy eyes. It didn't really work. I grabbed my bag and Derek's keys and trudged up stairs.

Derek looked up from his computer and walked over to me.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" He asked. I just nodded. He pulled me into a hug. "You can stay here tonight." He said. I smiled but shook my head.

"I have to go." I said.

"What? Where?"

"Derek I came here because I wanted to have a life again. And all I've done is ruin others lives. I've got you hurt and now Scott won't ever talk to me again." I sighed.

"You made my life worth living." He struggled to say. I looked up at him, tears watering in my eyes.

"One day I'll come back and see you again, I promise. Think about that, that's worth waiting for right?" I said, tears streaming down my face.

Derek looked up at me. "Please stay. I….I love you."

This is where I broke. "Derek… That's why I'm leaving. To keep you safe. All of you." My hands rested on his cheeks and I leaned in and kissed him. I reluctantly let go.

"I love you too." Were the last words I spoke to him before I picked up my bag and fled.


End file.
